deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirby vs The Flash
FA3C21D7-DC17-40B3-A274-614B7F513482.jpeg|Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Description Kirby vs DC Comics, it's speed vs strength as these two overpowered characters known for being fast and having tons of hax will win? Intro In The History of Fiction their have been Multiple fast heroes but none Compare to these two , Kirby the Hero of Dreamland and the flash the fastest man alive , I’m wiz and he’s boomstick and it’s our job to anylaze their armor, weapons and skills to find out who would win a death battle!. Kirby Boomstick: One day in a peaceful Village called Cappy Town... Kirby:Hyyyyyyyy Wiz: OMG he’s so cute! Boomstick: don’t take his cuteness for weakness , Kirby is a powerhouse and can effortlessly Crack planets in half! Wiz: What??? I was gonna adopt this guy! Boomstick:HAL Laboratory was developing the first Kirby game with the intention of making it a game for beginners or children. Created for the Game Boy, Kirby's Dream Land was originally known as Twinkle Popopo, and Kirby was known as Popopo. Character creator Masahiro Sakurai wanted to make Kirby pink, while Mario and Zelda series creator Shigeru Miyamoto had visualized him as yellow. Since the Game Boy couldn't render pink or yellow, Kirby's color would be visible only on promotional material and on the boxart. When Nintendo of Japan sent the video game over to America, there was no clear indication as to what color Kirby should be, so they made him white. In Japan, however, he was pink as Sakurai had wanted. Wiz:The name Popopo would eventually change to Kirby, though the exact reason for this isn't clear. There are many speculations as to this choice. Perhaps the most common one is that they named him after the company Kirby Corporation. The Kirby Corporation is best known as a manufacturer of vacuums, which, like Kirby, suck things up. Some also say that he was named after John Kirby who represented Nintendo in a heated lawsuit against Universal Studios regarding Donkey Kong. It has been said that after the original game was released, someone sent John Kirby a copy of it which gave him a good laugh. Unfortunately, no one within the team that created Kirby seems to recall how exactly he got his name. Boomstick: In the Orginal Games Kirby Fought Against King deede , as king Dedede ask the main antagonist of The first Kirby games , he later fought meta knight as a second antagonist . Wiz: you mean to tell me , this cute little puff ball can beat freaking meta knight?? Boomstick: yep Wiz: wow! Boomstick: that’s not all , Kirby’s copy Abilities allow how to gain multiple weapons and abilities, his warp star moves faster than light and is Insanly durable and can survive Multiple crazy attacks like attacks Fromm Magalor Soul who Ripped through a Dimension and Marx who Created a Universe!. Wiz: wow and I thought this thing was cute. Boomstick: he also sucks , and can absorb anything into his Stomach which is basically a Parallel Universe. Wiz:Just like my Ex-Wife Boomstick: Are you Serious?? Wiz: we’ll if we were gonna go through all of his power ups we would be here all day but to name a few , ice Kirby , Sword Kirby , Fire Kirby , cook Kirby and Beam Kirby . Boomstick: yeah , while Kirby may be powerful , he has the mindset of a Child and Is not the Smartest fellow . Wiz: but still I’m not getting anywhere near this pink puff ball of murder . Kirby:hiiiiiiii Kirby (KRTDL).png|Kirby The flash Wiz:Barry Allen is a Central City police forensic scientist with a reasonably happy life, despite the childhood trauma of a mysterious red and yellow lightning killing his mother and framing his father. ... With Barry's new powers and team of scientists, he becomes "The Flash" and helps fight crime and protects Central City. Boomstick:In this new timeline, details of Barry Allen's history have changed. He has never been married to Iris West, and instead is in a relationship with co-worker Patty Spivot. Bart Allen is still a member of the Teen Titans as Kid Flash, although their relationship is unclear. Wally West doesn't become Kid Flash and his future version is a speedster but that ends quick , The first was Jay Garrick, from the Golden Age - later belonging to Earth-Two. He inhaled the vapours of hard water (later, heavy water) to gain his superspeed. The second was Barry Allen, a Silver Age forensic scientist who gained his powers when lightning struck at his lab and doused him with chemicals , thus giving him super powers. Boomstick: their are many versions of the flash so let’s go over some of them shall we? Wiz:The New 52 timeline takes a new take and modifies many things on the Flash comics. Such as the Rogues gaining powers, Iris West's brother (Daniel West) as Reverse Flash, and Professor Zoom's time related powers coming from the Speed Force. In the New 52, the Speed Force can give people a variety of powers, much more than it did in previous continuities. It can give people the power of complete control of atomic structure, being able to go anywhere in space and time instantly, and having the power of controlling someone's age. Boomstick: The flash is easily one of The strongest Fighters from the Dc comics , He is also the fastest and has been shown to be able to Contend and Outspeed even Superman. Wiz: wow , wait didn’t sonic rip off of him. Boomstick: No Wiz: ok just checking . Boomstick:The flash can Fly , is extremely fast , is highly Intelligent and can even Move Time faster . Wiz:Wow that’s impressive Boomstick: although the Flash is strong , he is very cocky . Wiz:For this Fight we will be using new 52 Flash as he seams to Be the version that most closely Matches Kirby. Boomstick: Flash has years of experience fighting all kinds of crazy monsters like Doomsday . Wiz: The flash will have the Advantage in speed and Intelligence but will it be enough to stop Kirby? Flash:Life dosen't give us purpose, we give life purpose. 46B6C387-7B2B-4303-847D-1395D6FA8545.jpeg|The Flash Pre-Fight 2AE5806F-F237-4AC9-ADF2-2EB98543EDAD.jpeg|Pre-Fight Boomstick:Alright our Combatants are set , let’s end this debate once and for all Wiz: it’s time for a death battle!! Fight Kirby is sitting in A Castle , eating Strawberry Short cake until the Flash come so over and runs Into the cake , crushing it . Kirby: Pyo Pyo Pyo!! Flash: Sorry kid , just business , now if you excuse me i have to help to find the Joker before he destroys the world Kirby:Pyo Pyo Pyo! Flash: you want a fight , let’s go pinky! Both Kirby and the flash get into their fighting positions Fight! Kirby gets on his warp star , Flash starts running towards Kirby , Kirby kicks flash and then punches him in the face , flash then starts running circles around Kirby , Kirby gets confused , Flash then punches the warp star into dust , Flash then starts beating up Kirby , punching him without any break , Flash then punches Kirby into a wall , Kirby transforms into fire Kirby , The flash and Kirby rush at each other , Flash then gets Burned by Kirby , Kirby then turns Into cutter Kirby and throws a cutter at the Flash , Flash gets sliced by the Cutter , Flash then runs tword Kirby , kirby turns Into Ice Kirby and Frezzes the flash , Kirby then kicks the ice into a ditch , Kirby then walks away . Flash: Right behind ya? Kirby:Py? Flash then punches Kirby and punches him out of the castle , causing a whole to go through the roof , Flash then kicks Kirby into the sky and Punches him into the ground . Flash: not as tough as you thought you were Kirby then transforms Into Fighter Kirby , the two fighters rush at each other once more , Both trade blow fist for fist , Kirby then Punches flash in the Cheast , The two keep teleporting around the sky , Until Flash Punches Kirby in the Stomach , knocking him out of the Transformation , Kirby then uses the Star rod and starts shooting Light beams from the rod , The flash runs tword Kirby , Kirby then shoots a huge beam from the star rod , The flash gets hit by the beam , causing a whole to go through his stomach , Flash lays on the ground with blood gushing out of his Cheast , Kirby then starts walking away , Flash then heals himself , Flash then jumps on Kirby And starts Punching his face , Kirby then turns Into sword Kirby , Kirby then starts slashing Flash with the blade . Flash: just give up kid , I’ve got better things to do Kirby ignores this and starts slashing Flash with his blade , Flash then makes time go faster , Flash then during the time lapse , punches Kirby over 90,000 times , Causing Kirby to get knocked out of the form , Kirby then transforms Into beam Kirby , Kirby uses the Time beam and Stops time , Kirby then shoots 5 beams at Flash , Time turns back to normal and Flash gets hit by all the beams. Flash: come on kid , quit the tricks Flash then dashes at Kirby , Kirby shoots a beam at flash , flash runs in the other direction and Dodges , Kirby then transforms Into Ultra Sword Kirby , the flash keeps running at Kirby , just as he’s about to punch Kirby , Kirby takes out the Ultra sword and starts slashing the flash , Kirby slashes him multiple times , causing him to start to bleed . Flash: I will never give in , enough time to finish this. Flash rushes at Kirby , Kirby then turns Into Fighter Kirby , Flash starts beating up Kirby , Kirby punches flash in the face , Kirby then jumps in the air and Punches he’s ground , The entire planet starts self destructing . Flash: what have you done you monster! The entire planet explodes , Nothing is Seen , just silience is heard , Kirby then is showing floating in outerspace , Kirby then gets up and powers down , Kirby then does his victory dance. Ko! A7DF94F6-D477-4E1A-924F-A36A5D4ADA7B.jpeg E3E88255-3DB0-4EDF-9114-E2B91E8D42AE.jpeg 2030EEA8-2440-4851-A3E8-015A4614FD35.jpeg E0669BD1-1F7D-4451-9125-C1B3F9C89FCA.jpeg Winner Wiz: what?? No way I don’t believe it! , did Kirby win?? Boomstick: yes , while The flash had the Edge in Speed and brute power and Intelligence , Kirby had the edge in Durabillty , Raw power , Skills and Experince , not to mention Kirby is nigh-Unkillable and has survived planets exploding , and did not even take a single scratch Wiz: While the flash can certainly beat up Kirby into a bloody pulp he could not exactly kill Kirby , Kirby on the other hand has many ways to kill the flash , such as destroying the planet or killing him with his power ups. Boomstick: Both can scale to beings that can casually rip through dimensions , but let’s be honest , magalor soul is probably more impressive then most things new 52 Flash can scale to. Wiz: I guess the flash couldn’t stomach this fight. Boomstick: the winner is Kirby!. 0A17F592-6514-41CF-B5EF-1E2300D16131.jpeg|Kirby wins Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Nintendo vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Nintendo Vs Dc Comics Themed Death Battles Category:'Human Vs Alien' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Adopted by Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Death battles written by jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Kirby vs DC themed Death Battles Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles